


My Beautiful Angel

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Alternate universe female Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Female Alec Lightwood, Female Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Magnus Bane, Trans Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: In this universe Alec is a trans woman. Alec and Magnus are both female but Magnus is not a trans woman in this.Alexandra has grown up loving Harry Potter and J.K Rowling, but when she discovers the transphobic things J.K Rowling has said she is heartbroken. Magna is upset to see her girlfriend hurt and wants to comfort her.The image below are the actors I imagine to be female Alec and Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alternate universe female Malec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	My Beautiful Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this story :)

Alexandra had an abusive childhood and the only escape she found was through reading Harry Potter. Harry had been abused by the Dursleys and Alexandra found she could relate to Harry. She would often daydream about going to Hogwarts and being free from the abuse she suffered. Alexandra suffered alone as her parents threatened to hurt her siblings if she told them. 

Jace, Izzy and Max had been devestated and furious with their parents when they walked in on them hurting Alexandra. Now they had cut off contact with Robert and Maryse which only made them more angry with Alexandra. But Alexandra kept that from them, she didn't want them to be more angry with their parents and get into a fight. 

Alexandra's parents kept trying to contact her but she ignored their calls as they refused to accept that she was a woman. They still called her Alec which had been her name before she became a woman. It hurt so much every time they called her Alec. Unlike Alexandra's parents her siblings were thankfully supportive of her when she came out to them. And they never called her Alec, they had no idea how much it meant to her that they called her Alexandra without any hesitation or awkwardness. 

Dating as a trans woman was difficult, many often broke up with her when she told them she was Transgender. It had been a painful process to find someone who would accept her, but she had been delighted when she found Magna. When things became more serious with Magna she came out to her and Magna had been very supportive. Alexandra had been so relieved and shocked at the same time. 

Alexandra had been afraid Magnus would break up with her as soon as she told her. Magna had then told her she was bisexual and had been through prejudice too. Magna had said she shared the same fears as Alexandra and was afraid she would break up with Magna for being bisexual. But Alexandra had reassured Magna that her sexuality didn't change how she felt about her. 

Alexandra had been reading Harry Potter on her phone when she got a notification. She froze when she read about the horrible things J.K Rowling had been saying about trans women. Alexandra had looked up to J.K Rowling and she had been her favourite author but now she felt so betrayed. 

When Magna came into the living room she was very concerned to see her girlfriend looking devestated. She immediately sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Alexandra. "Alexandra what's wrong?" 

Alexandra didn't feel able to speak so she gave her phone to Magna. When Magna read the tweets on the phone she felt rage consume her. She knew how much J.K Rowling had meant to Alexandra and to see her saying these transphobic things made her furious. "I'm so sorry it is awful what she is saying". 

"I loved her Magna, her stories helped me through the worst times of my life before I met you and now I don't know if I can ever read or watch Harry Potter again. I know I don't know her but it feels like she betrayed me". 

"I more than understand I would feel the same way in your position if my favourite author was biphobic", Magna said and tightened her grip on Alexandra. "It's completely your decision and I understand if you don't want to, but if you feel able to maybe you could still enjoy Harry Potter despite what she has done". 

"I don't know, I think I need time to heal before I can consider that". 

"I understand. Why don't we invite the others round and watch something else to keep your mind off things? We don't have to though if you are not feeling up to it. 

Alexandra smiled gratefully at Magna, she was so happy she had found Magna. She was so considerate and never pushed her to do anything she wasn't ready for. And she was always there for her when her parents still refused to accept that she was a woman now. Alexandra hugged Magna. "I would love that, thank you so much for being there for me". 

"I would do anything for you my beautiful Angel".


End file.
